Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Girl Reaper
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: Ichigo gets to have fun with tons of babes. rated for lemons in every chapter. I don't own Bleach
1. Bound by the bumblebee

decided to post this here on FFN to get more reviews

* * *

As Ichigo's math professor continued to drone on and on, he had a feeling he was being watched, and not the "wow, that guy's hot" or the "who is that guy?" or any of that. No, he had a feeling it was a stalker, but he didn't know where his stalker could possibly be. Anyway, he was brought back to reality when the teacher called his name to answer a question, which he solved quickly and, to everyone's shock, correctly.

Later on, Ichigo has just gotten out of school, and was walking home alone. The feeling he got in math was still there, and was bugging him to no end. However, he pushed that thought away. Ichigo needed to get stronger after suffering his defeat to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and he knew the only way was to go to the Visoreds. As he walked to where they were, he received a massive chop to the head, knocking him out cold before he could do anything. He was then dragged off by his assailant, an unknown fate awaiting the Substitute Soul Reaper.

Ichigo awoke hours later, chained to a bed. When he looked up, he saw the chains were made of light.

'_Kido!_' he mentally said. "Damn it, Rukia, let me out of these chains now! This isn't funny!" He looked down, and saw that he was naked too. "And why the heck did you strip me down?!"

The door opened, but before Ichigo could shout out another comment, his breath hitched in his throat. Before him wasn't the short, flat-chested Soul Reaper who lived in his closet. It was the tall, flat-chested Captain of Squad Two and the Commander of the Stelth Force, Soi Fon. She was dressed in a two-piece bikini with black and yellow stripes, and looked at him with her usual scowl.

"First off, Rukia Kuchiki isn't here," she said. "Secondly, I will not release you from those bindings. Thirdly, I stripped you down so I could see how Lady Yoruichi could possibly see in men. You better be good, or else I'll use my Suzumebachi on you."

Ichigo decided to go along with this, not really wanting to deal with her Zanpakutō. Also, Soi Fon looked very sexy in the swimsuit she was wearing. She might not have the biggest breasts, but her ass was quite firm. His cock was already rock-hard, and a good 14 inches. Soi Fon didn't expect him to be that big. Then again, he was the first man she has ever seen naked, so she had no point of reference.

She walked toward Ichigo, and gripped his cock hard, making him groan.

"Looks like you like this."

She kept it up, and after three minutes, pre-cum started coming out of the tip. She gave it a tentative lick, and made a disgusted look.

'_Ugh, that's bitter!_' she thought. '_How could Lady Yoruichi like this? Maybe it's an acquired taste._'

She licked the sides, the head, and sucked on his cock. He came a few minutes later, filling her mouth with seed.

"Who said you could cum inside my mouth?"

"Hey, I've never done this before, so I couldn't hold back!"

"What's going on in here?" a new voice said, making the two Soul Reapers get lumps in their throats.

"Oh damn," they said in unison.

* * *

hope you liked this first chapter


	2. getting a check-up

alright, here's the next chapter. this takes place after Aizen defects from the Soul Society.

* * *

Hardly any of the Captains could believe that three of their own had just defected from the Soul Society. Not only that, but that they killed everyone in the Central 46 long before the Ryoka ever stepped foot in the Seretei. However, now was not the time to be worried about that. Now was the time to heal the physical scars the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and the Ryoka boy, Ichigo Kurosaki. Right now, the orange-haired Substitute Soul Reaper was waiting in a private room where the Captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana, would personally heal him. She had yet to arrive, but he felt like he and his friends could trust her, so he patiently waited for her.

After 10 minutes of waiting, the door opened up to reveal the woman. Ichigo had to admit she was an attractive woman with nice big breasts and a plump rump. It was provoking a reaction that he didn't want her to see, and thankfully, the white robes would keep it hidden, and hopefully she wouldn't know so long as…

"Ichigo Kurosaki, mind explaining why your member is sticking out of the folds of your robes?" the woman asked. "Are you aroused?"

…that doesn't happen, but with most of his life, lady luck was not on his side.

Ichigo started stammering senselessly, trying to come up with an excuse, but when nothing came up, he sighed heavily. The woman looked at the foot-long standing between his legs, and was getting aroused. It had been centuries since she seen a magnificent cock, and he was even more magnificent that anyone she had bedded with.

"Well, if you're aroused, then I should do something about it. After all, my body is the one that aroused you, right?"

Before Ichigo could protest, Retsu was already undoing the top of her Shihakushō, revealing her full, supple breasts. She then started walking toward him, letting her clothes drop to the ground. His member throbbed in anticipation of what was to come. Unohana chuckled a bit.

"I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised that you'd become aroused. From what I know, you're around the age where you notice females, specifically their bodies."

She undid Ichigo's robes, freeing his member from its prison. She gasped in awe at his second Zanpakutō.

"My, my, you certainly have a long Zanpakutō between your legs. I can hardly wait for it to go into Bankai."

She lifted her massive mamms, and started rubbing them against the length of Ichigo's other Zangetsu. Due to the feeling of her boobs around his cock, plus the fact that he hasn't had the time nor the privacy to take care of it himself since before he came to the Soul Society to save Rukia, he came almost immediately, covering the captain in his semen. That felt almost as amazing as when his mom used to help relieve him before school after she caught him sniffing one of Tatsuki's sashes that he swiped while masturbating to the scent.

"Damn, that felt good," he said.

"And you're still rock-hard," Unohana observed. "I suppose I should use these to get you down." She turned around and bent over, displaying her juicy rump roast. "How about putting that sword of your in my asshole? I'd much rather work without being pregnant. Plus, if anyone heard that you and I had done this, I'd be a dead woman."

Ichigo smirked as he stared at the woman's big behind.

"No problem," he said as he stood up.

He walked over to her, spreading the cheeks of her ass, revealing her anus. He took hold of his member, prodding her entrance with the tip. Then he plunged right in, and it felt amazing, even better than when his mom would let him hotdog her. He started pumping in and out of her asshole, causing the older woman to moan at the ferocity he displayed in his thrusts. The feeling was so good, he came after only a few minutes. He pulled out, his cock limp and his mind out cold. Unohana got dressed, and went to healing the exhausted boy, fully aware that they were seen, and she would have a chat with the person.

* * *

hope you like it. the next chapter will feature Ichigo dreaming of the past, recalling the fun he used to have with his mother mentioned in this chapter. I will take suggestions for chapter four, so long as it's not Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Nel, or his sisters.


	3. dream of first partner

hope you like this chapter.

* * *

It's another lovely evening in Karakura town, and we find our favorite Substitute Soul Reaper having a peaceful sleep, which he very well needed after a day like today. Slaying Hollows, dealing with schoolwork and homework, etc. Still, he was having a very good dream. In fact, he was grinning ear-to-ear. Must be a great dream.

(Ichigo's dream)

_"Ichigo, could you help me put these dirty clothes in the-?" Masaki Kurosaki asked as she opened the door to her son's room, only to receive a shock. Her eyes land on her eight-year-old son, naked from the waist down, and holding a karate Gi._

_"Mom!" Ichigo shouted, trying to hide his eight-inch weenie from his mother, dropping the Gi he was holding._

_His mother picked it up, and saw 'Arisawa Tatsuki' stitched into the fabric._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, why do you have Tatsuki's Gi? She's been missing it for days. It's wrong to steal a girl's personal belongings."_

_Ichigo had hidden his lower body under the covers, not wanting his mother to see his erection._

_"It smelled like her," he whispered. "She smells nice. I wanted to sniff her without creeping her out, and it was the only thing I could think of."_

_She could not believe her child, stealing a girl's clothes just to get off? Though, then again, she did often tease his father by offering her underwear before they got married and after he lost his powers to save her life when that Hollow's energy mixed with her own. Also, from what she saw when she entered, her son was quite gifted between his legs, no doubt from his father's noble heritage. She walked to his bed, and he feared he was in trouble._

_"Well, we should return this to her, after I help you take care of this."_

_She threw off the covers, revealing her son's penis._

_"M-m-m-m-m-Mom, what are you doing?!" he asked, incredibly embarrassed and trying to cover up his member with his hands. She grabbed his hands, and moved them aside._

_"I'm helping you with this. You can't return Tatsuki's Gi with a hard penis."_

_She started stroking him off with her hand, making the young boy groan before cumming instantly. His seed covered her hand, which she pulled back to lick clean. She smiled at the taste._

_"Mmm, as good as your father's. Looks like that wasn't enough though."_

_"Mom, could I play with your boobies?" Ichigo asked, blushing._

_She smiled before undoing the top, letting her mamms free._

_"Go on, sweetie."_

_Ichigo reached up, and squeezed his mother's right breast, causing her to squeal and a trickle of milk to leak._

_"Is that milk?"_

_"Yep. You used to love drinking mommy's breast milk as a baby. Why don't you have some more?"_

_Ichigo took her offer, suckling on her teat. He really liked the taste. After sucking for 10 minutes, Masaki reluctantly pulled him off of her teat._

_"Let me use these on your penis," she said, lifting her tits._

_He sat down, and his mother enveloped his penis in her cleavage, completely covering his cock. He managed to last a little longer before cumming, about two minutes. She took her mamms off, and saw that Ichigo was finally soft._

_"Alright, get your pants on so we can go return Tatsuki's Gi."_

_"Right."_

_"Also, if your penis is throbbing, just come to me, but don't say anything about it. I don't want you to casually talk about it all the time."_

_"Got it."_

_They left to return the Gi to Tatsuki after making themselves decent. After a rant from Tatsuki and an assurance that Ichigo would be punished for stealing her Gi, they returned home._

_"Mom, it's getting hard again," Ichigo squeaked._

_She smiled, and they went into his room to give him a blowjob. He groaned as she blew him, cumming within three minutes._

_"Mom, can I put it between those?" Ichigo asked, pointing to her behind. She smiled before bending over, taking off her top and pants._

_"Go on, baby boy," she said, shaking her behind._

_He pulled them apart before putting them between her cheeks. He came after two-and-a-half minutes, covering her back in seed. She went to take a shower, knowing that they'd be doing this a whole lot, perhaps every day._

_A now nine-year-old Ichigo woke up to his mother blowing his morning wood. He pushed her head down, weaving his fingers through her silky hair as he came. Then she pulled off, and smiled._

_"You know, you really should wake up," she said._

_"Huh?" Ichigo was confused until everything faded into white._

(In the real world)

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, and received a really huge surprise to find his hands on the head of a girl blowing him.

* * *

sorry for leaving y'all hanging here, but I see him waking up to being serviced by four different people for different reasons. well, five actually, but two of them are together. those people are Isane or Rukia because they saw what happened with Unohana. his sisters for reasons I'll figure out later, and Senna from the first movie to thank him for giving him a place to sleep. next chapter will be our favorite super-shy, silver-haired lieutenant.


	4. IchigoIsane

hey, guys. sorry this is short, but this one was a hard one. also, Anon, this story is for Ichigo to fuck girls, and that means no other guys(or Hollows), so sorry, but I'm not having those two fuck women together. I might use that last idea, however, once I figure out how to make it work. also, sorry for the lack of a clever title. couldn't think of anything. anyway, here you go. also, Isane is a little OOC here, so there's that.

* * *

Ichigo was shocked as he saw the fukutaichō of Squad Four, Isane Kotetsu, sucking on his cock.

"Um, aren't you Unohana-taichō's fukutaichō?" he asked the silver-haired girl.

"Yes, and you're the one who I saw my taichō having sex with back in the Seretei," she said blushing.

"Wait, I-!"

"Don't worry. She explained everything to me. I'm here because she recommended I see how you are in bed, hoping it would cure my shyness."

She took his meat in her mouth again, sucking him off with even more force. He came after two minutes, filling her mouth with seed. Then she stripped naked before laying on her back.

"Fuck my vagina, and don't worry about getting me pregnant. I took a pill before coming here. Also, this is my first time, so please be gentle."

Ichigo took hold of his member, and plunged into her pussy. She let out a few tears as her hymen was broken, so Ichigo wiped them away. After a couple minutes, he started going slow to get her used to it. After five minutes of this, she asked him to go faster. So he granted her wish, and started pumping away at her like a monkey on a sugar high, making her scream in pleasure as he fucked her hard. He came after only 10 minutes, considering he just woke up. Then however, he fell back to sleep, not having a lot of energy that morning.

A couple hours later, he woke back up, and saw no sign that anyone else had been in his room.

"Just a dream, huh?" he asked himself before he started his morning routine, unaware of the womanly juices on his bed.

* * *

hope you liked it, even though it was short. next will be an alternative of this chapter where he wakes up to find Senna.


	5. memories of nobody return

this takes place after the events of the first movie. originally, it was going to be during the events of the movie, the following morning after Ichigo's family lets Senna stay at their house, but I came up with a great idea, and had to change my plans. also, there will be a surprise twist at the end. enjoy

* * *

Ichigo received a shock as he saw a purple-haired girl was sucking him off. He also noticed her hair was down. He came down her throat, the purple-haired girl drinking down every last drop. She then pulled off, stroking his cock with her hand now.

"You like that, big boy?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" He shook his head. "Oh, yeah, that's right." She picked up a red ribbon that was lying on his nightstand before bunching up her hair, and wrapping the ribbon up. "Recognize me now?"

Ichigo was confused before a sudden flow of memories overcame him.

"Senna?" The purple-haired girl nodded her head. "But how? Your existence faded away after you sacrificed yourself for everyone."

"Well, I was able to come back into existence, if only long enough to show my thanks to you for everything you did for me."

Ichigo was surprised, but also still confused.

"Wait, what do you mean 'show your thanks'?"

"You don't remember what you did for me?"

"I remember, barely, but I don't see how that brought you back into existence."

"Because I was fading away with one regret, so I guess the universe decided to bring me back or something so I could do what I felt I needed to. Now, please let me do this before I fade away again."

Ichigo decided to grant the purple-haired girl's wish. After all, she wanted to do it before she goes away again, so he owes her that much. He noticed that she was completely naked, showing off her butt and boobs.

"Alright, but I need to have fun too," he said, reaching for her nipples, giving them a nice pinch.

"Nice, but I'd like you to lick me here," she said, turning around to show her sopping wet pussy, noting the small patch of purple hair there.

Ichigo got the idea, and pulled her lower half down so he could lick her pussy. Senna got to work blowing him while he ate her out. Ichigo noticed how sweet her juices were, sorta a lemony flavor. They came after five minutes, unleashing their orgasms in each other's mouths.

"That was really good, Senna," Ichigo told the violet-haired girl.

"I agree," she said. "Now, take my asshole."

Ichigo got up, and moved behind Senna, who was in a doggy-style position. He spread her cheeks, and then lined up his cock with the tiny hole before plunging in. then he began pumping away, making Senna moan.

"Oh, yes, Ichigo, faster, harder!" she said.

Ichigo was more than inclined to oblige her, increasing his speed and force. He eventually came inside of her ass after seven minutes, filling up her asshole. As soon as he finished unloading into her ass, he pulled out of her. Then he flipped her over, revealing her pussy. He looked to her, and she smiled.

"Do it, Ichigo, so I can finish what I needed to do," she said.

Ichigo nodded, and lined himself up before slamming into her pussy, noting the small amount of blood.

"You… were a virgin?" he asked.

"Apparently, but if it's you, I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes to adjust."

They waited about five minutes before Senna gave Ichigo the signal to start. He went slowly at first, but Senna told him to go fast because she wanted to enjoy this as much as possible before she fades away. He started going even harder and faster than when he was fucking her asshole. His hands also started squeezing her breasts, making her moan even louder. After nine minutes, he felt the sensation again.

"Senna, I'm about to cum!"

"Me too! Let's do it together!"

Ichigo went all out, and came a minute later, filling Senna with his seed. After he pulled out, Senna started glowing.

"Looks like this is it, Ichigo," Senna said. "I know I shouldn't ask you to not forget me since I didn't really exist, but no matter where I end up, I will always remember this time we shared."

Ichigo allowed a tear to fall before Senna faded away, along with his consciousness.

Ichigo awoke a couple hours later to a knock at the door.

"Onii-san, we have a visitor!" Karin's voice said.

"Yeah, so get out of bed, and downstairs," Yuzu said.

"Coming!" Ichigo shouted back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He noticed he held a red ribbon in his right hand, and remembered what had happened a few hours ago, but how did he remember? Senna faded away, didn't she? Anyway, he got out of bed and threw on a shirt before walking downstairs.

"Hey, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said with a smile. "Come meet our new neighbor."

Ichigo turned to the figure, only to receive a shock. It was Senna, wearing an orange button-down shirt with white shorts. She took notice, and walked over to the flabbergasted carrot-head.

"I'm Senna Akikaze, your new neighbor, and I'll be starting at Karakura High School starting next week," she said, extending her hand. Ichigo shook her hand, still shocked at this. "I hope we'll be able to get along. See ya!"

The purple-haired girl left the house, but not before making a 'call me' sign at Ichigo, a small smile forming on his lips. He didn't know how it was possible, but he knew one thing. She was back, and from the looks of it, here to stay.

* * *

hope you guys liked the surprise ending. I like her so much, I decided she should have more than one shot. and in case you're wondering, yes, she is a real person now, and yes, she remembers what she and Ichigo did, and she, Ichigo and his friends are the only ones who remember her. she'll be a recurring character now, not necessarily to be Ichigo's partner, but as an actual character.


	6. fun at Orihime's

his takes place after Ichigo got his powers back. I know I said the previous chapter takes place after the events of the first movie, but I never said how long after the events of the first movie. also, Orihime is a little OOC. also, Yuzu will be able to see spirits too. just thought I'd throw that in there. hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Senna Akikaze, your new classmate," Senna said as she stood in front of Ichigo's classmates. "I hope to be able to get along with all of you."

While everyone greeted her with enthusiasm (Chizuru a little too much), Orihime, Uryū and Chad were surprised, definitely not expecting to see her after what had happened. After Tatsuki got Chizuru off of Senna, she went to sit next to Ichigo, bringing a smile to his face, which did not go unnoticed by Tatsuki, Orihime and Rukia.

At lunch, Tatsuki, Orihime and Rukia ate apart from everyone else, discussing things.

"So, why was Ichigo smiling at the new girl, and why did you seem shocked to see her?" Tatsuki asked the girls.

After Orihime and Rukia explained what happened with Senna, Tatsuki had a look of surprise on her face.

"Then how did she return, and how is it you remember her?"

"She says she had unfinished business, and though she finished it, whatever power that brought her back to finish it decided to let her stay," Orihime said.

"What did she need to do?"

"I know what it is," Rukia said, bringing the other two girls' attention toward her. Rukia told them about what she heard them doing from Ichigo's closet, and she said since she was assigned to Karakura, and she first lost her powers because of Ichigo, she stayed in his closet. When she finished, the girls were surprised.

"I wanted to be Ichigo's first," Orihime said with some tears.

"Hey, they thought she'd fade from existence after they finished," Tatsuki reassured her best friend.

"Yeah, so you can't blame him for letting Senna have it," Rukia said. "Still, they're gonna pay for disturbing my sleep."

"And I have an idea how to do it," Tatsuki said.

They discussed a plan to get back at him and get Senna, unaware that Tatsuki's phone dialed the Kurosaki household by accident, leaving a voicemail two somebodies would hear and want in on the plan.

On Friday, Tatsuki approached Ichigo and Senna, telling them they were invited to a slumber party at Orihime's that night, and to bring Rukia and Ichigo's sisters. When he asked why, Tatsuki just said he'd find out later.

At six, Ichigo walked out of his house with his sisters and Rukia after completing some odd jobs for Ikumi Unagiya. He walked over to Senna's house, and she was already walking out. They went to Orihime's place, the orange-haired boy and purple-haired girl unaware of what the other five girls had planned for the night.

Ichigo knocked on the door, and only had to wait thirty seconds before it opened. Once it did, Ichigo could swear he was gonna get a nosebleed. Orihime was wearing a top and shorts that hugged her body tight, and the top showed more cleavage than he'd ever seen Orihime show.

"Hi, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Rukia, and Senna," Orihime said cheerfully. "Please, come on in."

Ichigo pulled himself out of his stupor, and walked inside, the other girls following. Ichigo received another shock as he saw his childhood friend, Tatsuki, wearing nothing but a long nightshirt that reached past her knees. Considering the look she gave him, he had a feeling she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Well, Yuzu and I will start cooking, so please make yourselves comfortable," Orihime said.

Ichigo was about to say he was fine, but he noticed Tatsuki and Rukia weren't making disgusted faces at all. This was getting suspicious.

"Hey, Orihime, where's the bathroom?" Ichigo asked.

"Down the hall, second door on the right. And there's another one through my bedroom."

"Thanks."

Ichigo got up to leave, and use the on in the hall.

"I need to use the bathroom too," Senna said, heading to the other one.

Once the two of them left, Tatsuki turned to Karin.

"Did you two bring them?"

Karin pulled out two vials from her pocket, making the grins of the older girls grow wider.

"Of course," Karin said, handing it to her twin. "Probably left over from when our old man and mom went at it."

"With these, we're gonna have a lot of fun with our big brother," Yuzu said with a giggle as she poured the contents into the drinks, mixing nice and good.

"So, Rukia, are you gonna put Chappy in your body?" Orihime asked.

"Chappy's already in," she said. "Rukia is talking with Sodenoshirayuki about joining the party."

"Great," Tatsuki said. "The more, the merrier."

Then, Ichigo and Senna came back, so everyone shut up.

Thirty minutes later, dinner was finished, and Ichigo noticed it looked actually good. After Orihime said it was chow time, everyone got to eating. Ichigo noticed the drink tasted a little strange, but just shrugged his shoulders.

After dinner, everyone gathered round for a game of truth or dare. Chappy/Rukia went first, and picked Ichigo.

"Truth," he said without much enthusiasm.

"Have you ever found yourself staring at a girl's behind?"

"Um, well, a few times, but only by accident."

Ichigo decided to choose Yuzu next, and she choose dare.

"Um, well, why don't you kiss Karin?" he said, covering his mouth. 'Where'd that come from?'

Yuzu smiled before moving to her twin, and exchanging a passionate kiss, their tongues battling. Ichigo told them to stop, and they did. They knew it wouldn't be long now.

-20 minutes later-

The game was slowly getting more and more heated. Ichigo had been forced to strip down to his boxers, and everyone else had been stripped down to their underwear except for Tatsuki, who still had her shirt on. Now it was Orihime's turn, and she chose Tatsuki, who choose to be dared.

"I dare you to take off your nightshirt."

Tatsuki did as she was dared, revealing Ichigo's suspicions to be true. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, so Ichigo had a prime view of her sopping, wet pussy.

"Okay, then, Rukia," Tatsuki said, pointing to the substitute soul in the Lieutenant's Gigai.

"Dare."

"I dare you to hide all of our clothes somewhere in the house, and lock the other rooms so we can't get them until morning."

"Okay."

So "Rukia" started picking up all the clothes, and hid them somewhere. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

'So that means I'm stuck with six girls, five in their underwear and one naked, while I'm half-naked myself?' he thought, inadvertently causing his penis to twitch. 'Aw, man. I'm in deep trouble.'

Just then, "Rukia" came back, and Orihime spoke up.

"Well, I think it's time for the movie," she said.

"I got it right here," Tatsuki said, holding up an unmarked case.

"I'll put it in," Yuzu said, walking over to the DVD player.

Everyone turned to the T.V., and Ichigo saw his sister was wiggling her rump at him, not that he knew she was doing it at him. She got back on the floor. The five girls who planned this positioned themselves to get comfortable. Tatsuki got on Ichigo's lap, pressing herself against his crotch, and pulling his legs so they were laid out. Yuzu and Karin laid down on the outside of his legs, their bums raised up. Orihime laid her head on his right shoulder, pressing her mamms against his arm. Senna did the same on his left shoulder, just doing it because whatever was in the drink made her do it on instinct. Chappy sat on the couch behind them, dropping Rukia's legs so that her calves were right in Ichigo's face. Karin sat up, and pressed play on the player, starting the movie.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw it was a sex film. Ichigo moved to cover his sisters' eyes, but Tatsuki twisted her hips, forcing Ichigo to fight back a groan.

All throughout the movie, the main character fucked tons of women, from his childhood friend to some classmates, even his younger sister. Not only that, but Yuzu and Karin were rubbing Ichigo's feet while the other girls were pressing their privates against him even more. When the movie was reaching the end, the window opened up, and Rukia came in with Sodenoshirayuki. Five minutes later, the movie was over, and Ichigo grabbed the remote to turn it off. He moved to sit up, but Chappy wrapped her legs around Ichigo's head, stopping him from moving.

"Hey, Rukia, what-?" Ichigo started to ask until he noticed two Rukia's and Sodenoshirayuki. It took him a few seconds to piece this part together. "Chappy?"

"Yep!" she squeaked, putting on a bunny-ear headband.

"What's going on here?"

"Um, I think I may have an idea," Senna said, pointing to the other girls.

He turned, and went red as he saw Orihime and his sisters stripping out of their underwear, leaving them as naked as jaybirds. Tatsuki moved, and pulled down Ichigo's boxers, leaving his 14" cock out for all to see. Everyone turned to Senna, who was getting really warm having all those eyes on her.

"Come on, Senna, get in the spirit of things," Yuzu said as she and Karin started licking Ichigo's balls.

Senna got up, and took off her bra and panties, leaving her naked. Rukia and Sodenoshirayuki moved to the other side of the couch, already out of their clothes. Chappy let go of Ichigo, and moved to make out with the Soul Reaper whose Gigai she currently inhabited. Ichigo's sisters continued to tease his balls while Senna blew him. Orihime and Tatsuki were in a heated make-out session, Orihime cupping Tatsuki's rear while Tatsuki cupped Orihime's chest. Sodenoshirayuki turned Ichigo's head so his face was looking at hers. She closed the distance, and snaked her tongue in Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo's mind was so cloudy, he allowed his tongue to intertwine with the Zanpakutō's. After a minute of twisting, Ichigo won the right to explore her mouth. It was surprisingly warm to Ichigo. He thought it would be colder since you can see her breath, but not really. After a few minutes, he felt his balls tensing up, and came hard into Senna's mouth. She was about to swallow until Ichigo's sisters forced her mouth open, inserting their tongues to get some of their brother's essence. After that, Rukia, Chappy, and Sodenoshirayuki moved to get some from their mouths. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough for Orihime and Tatsuki, but they weren't done yet. Orihime lifted her boobs, and wrapped them around Ichigo's second Zanpakutō. Rukia and Chappy took his balls in their mouths. Tatsuki pushed him on his back, and sat on her childhood friend's face, imploring him to eat her out. He did so, making Tatsuki groan. Senna and Sodenoshirayuki nibbled on the tomboy's nipples, making her moan. Ichigo's sisters were running their tongues over his pecks, making their brother groan into his childhood friend's pussy. After 10 minutes, he felt himself getting close. Everyone from the waist up moved around the other three girls, and Ichigo came all over the girls. They started cleaning each other up with their tongues. The sight so arousing, Ichigo's cock was back to full strength by the time they were done. Sodenoshirayuki positioned herself over his cock while Chappy positioned herself above his face, only able to tell it was her because Chappy was wearing a pair of bunny ears. Sodenoshirayuki lowered herself onto Ichigo's cock and Chappy on his face, both hopping up and down like rabbits in heat(AN: ha ha, didn't see that one coming until after I said it). The two of them started making out as they came close. Ichigo came in Sodenoshirayuki's pussy, filling her with seed. Tatsuki and Orihime pulled her off while Rukia cleaned up Ichigo's face. Chappy moved to his cock while Rukia got on Ichigo's face. The two of them started hopping up and down like lust-crazed rabbits(AN: oh, there's another one. I'm on fire). They all came after only a few minutes, Rukia's Gigai being filled with Ichigo's seed. She was pulled off, and Orihime cleaned her juices from his face. Then Rukia took his cock while Orihime rode his face. Everyone came after only fourteen minutes, cumming inside the lieutenant's pussy. Once Rukia was removed, Tatsuki cleaned up Orihime's juices. Now, Orihime plunged onto Ichigo's cock, a total lack of blood.

"What happened to your hymen?" he felt inclined to ask.

"She broke it during a karate session, and so did I," Tatsuki answered for the redhead.

"Makes sense."

Tatsuki got on Ichigo's face, and he proceeded to eat out his childhood friend while her best friend rode his cock. They all came after seven minutes, Orihime's pussy being filled up. After Senna cleaned up Orihime's juices, she sat on his face while Tatsuki rode his cock. He came after 17 minutes, filling his childhood friend with seed. Before Senna could get on his cock, though, Ichigo's sisters positioned themselves above him. Yuzu got on his cock while Karin sat on his face. They started hopping up and down, loving how their brother's tongue and cock filled their pussies. He came in three minutes from the feeling of Yuzu's tight pussy, the two girls having cum multiple times from the feelings. After his little sister pulled out, he noticed a lack of blood.

"Yuzu, you better not have had sex, and said nothing to me, dad or Karin."

"No, this is just from when me and Karin took some sex toys from Rukia's private stash and we played with them while we blew you in your sleep," Yuzu said, covering her mouth when she realized what she said.

"Wait. You two have been blowing me in the morning? Since when?"

"Shortly after mom died," Karin said. "We once overheard you two going at it, and when she died, we felt we should relieve you in the morning."

"And I've overheard them multiple times," Rukia said.

"Well, I would say something about that, but given the situation and the fact that Dad hasn't annoyed me about morning wood, I won't."

They smiled, and Karin got on her back.

"Fuck me hard, Ichigo," she said, spreading her legs.

Ichigo did as she requested, plunging into her pussy before fucking her hard. She came ten times before Ichigo finally released his seed into her pussy. He pulled out, and saw Senna with her legs opened up. He plunged into her pussy, noting the blood.

"Wait a minute, I thought-," he began to say only to be interrupted by a kiss from the violet-haired girl.

"It was probably restored when whatever let me come back decided to let me stay," she said. "Just go hard."

Ichigo obliged her, and fucked her even harder than when they thought she'd only have one chance for this. He came inside of her eleven minutes later, making Senna cum as he filled her up. He pulled out, and sighed.

He noticed his cock was still hard, and turned to see the other seven girls lined up, their asses raised high, facing him. Senna knew what they were doing, and got beside Chappy. Ichigo plunged into Tatsuki's asshole, making her scream. Ichigo pulled out after a minute, and moved on to the next girl, which happened to be Orihime. He repeated this process with the other girls, alternating between each girl every sixty seconds. After thirty minutes of this, he felt himself reaching his limit, and it was gonna be big. He pulled out of Senna's asshole, jerking himself off to finish it. He came ten times as hard as he had done all night, covering the girls' entire backs and heads with semen. He then fell on his back, his cock finally flaccid. The other girls cleaned themselves off, and cuddled up next to him, all except for Sodenoshirayuki, who covered them with a blanket before turning back into sword form. Ichigo smiled, and turned to Tatsuki.

"What did we eat that made me so horny?"

"An aphrodisiac and a birth control drug that your sisters found at the clinic, so you don't have to worry about any of us getting pregnant."

"Alright. Well, see you girls in the morning," he said.

"Night," they all said in unison, unaware of the five sets of eyes watching them.

* * *

the guy who reviews my chapters before I post them knows who four of those five sets of eyes belong to, but the fifth one is a surprise. next chapter will be a follow-up to this one.


	7. kidnappings and surprises

hey, here's the next chapter. this starts the morning after the last chapter ended. there are more girls kidnapped than I originally planned, but I think it turned out good. hope you like it.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to a pleasant feeling. Opening one eye, he saw it was his sisters licking it for him. He smiled as he came all over their faces. They proceeded to lick each other clean, being sure to share it. The other girls started to stir, all smiling at Ichigo.

"Last night was amazing, you guys," Senna said.

"Yeah, thanks," Ichigo agreed.

"No problem," Tatsuki said.

"It was all your idea, Tatsuki," Orihime said.

"Yeah, it was awe-," Yuzu started before Rukia's Denreishinki beeped, signaling a Hollow, a Menos Grande to be precise.

"Well, looks like I'm up," Ichigo said, grabbing his badge, exiting his body.

"So, we're stuck with just your body while you're going after one of those monsters?" Karin said.

"It's one Menos. I'll be back before breakfast is ready."

"We'll get started right away," Yuzu said, skipping into the kitchen and wrapping an apron around her naked body.

Ichigo nodded, and flash-stepped away, unaware of the presence watching him.

"He's taken the bait," a female voice said. "You're clear to engage."

"Got it," an calm female voice said.

"Right," another one said, this one sounding rough.

"On it," another one said, sounding proud.

The first one smiled as Ichigo went after the Hollow.

"Ichigo, you've gotten very naughty, and I like it. We'll have tons of fun when it really gets started."

-Meanwhile with the girls-

Yuzu was happily humming a tune while the other girls watched T.V., a Garganta opening up in Orihime's bedroom. Rukia, Orihime and Senna all felt the spiritual pressure enter the house.

"Rukia, that spiritual pressure," Orihime said.

"It's an Arrancar," the Lieutenant said.

"You mean like that blue-haired guy that Ichigo fought with that night?" Tatsuki said.

"Exactly."

"Wait a minute. I recognize this Spirit Pressure."

Just then, a figure came in, wearing a robe with sleeves that went past her hands, one right in front of her mouth.

"Sung-sun."

"Sung-sun?" Senna asked.

"Yeah. She's one of Harribel's Fraccións."

"Correct, and I have been instructed to capture you all," she said, dropping a strange sphere. It opened up, letting out a gas cloud. Everyone except for Sung-sun fell asleep instantly, then the Fracción activated her Ressurreción, wrapping her tail around them. Then she went through the Garganta, returning to Hueco Mundo.

-At the Unagiya shop-

Ikumi sat at her desk, her son just having been picked up from school when she suddenly felt two arms grab her. She tried to strike whoever it was, but her arm was caught by a dark-skinned woman with long black hair and a chest bigger than Orihime's. The figure then pulled her into a portal, taking them away.

-Urahara Shop front walkway-

Ururu and Ririn were sweeping the walkway while Kisuke, Tessai, and Jinta were on a weekend-long trip when a Garganta opened up, and an Arrancar with a horn on her head appear, knocking them out before they had a chance to retaliate. She picked them up, and took them through the Garganta.

-In the Rukon District-

Yoruichi and Kūkaku were enjoying some one-on-one time when a Garganta suddenly opened, and they were pulled inside by a rush of water, the Garganta closing behind them.

-Back at Orihime's apartment-

Ichigo just stepped onto the porch and walked in.

"Girls, I'm back!" he said. Receiving no answer, he opened his eyes to see they weren't there. Focusing his senses, he couldn't pick up their energy.

"What happened to them?"

Just then, a new energy appeared right behind him. He turned to see a woman with light-brown, almost orange hair, a veil covering her face. Her top was ripped, revealing a generous amount of chest meat.

"They have been taken to Hueco Mundo, as well as others you know," she said, her voice sounding familiar. "If you want them back, come with me."

She turned around, revealing a tasty looking ass, barely covered by her short skirt. Ichigo followed the woman, who then opened up a Garganta before jumping in, Ichigo following. As they raced across the empty space, Ichigo decided to ask some questions.

"Alright, start talking. Who are you? Why'd your comrades kidnap them? Are you an Arrancar?"

"Yes, I am an Arrancar. As for your other questions, you'll see after meet with my friends."

Ichigo snarled at the Arrancar's teasing voice, but complied nonetheless. They soon reached the other side, and Ichigo found himself inside of Las Noches. Ichigo saw he was in front of a throne, and atop that throne was Tier Harribel, one of the former Espada. Her Fracción stood on around her, Cyan Sung-sun to the right, Emilou Apacci to her left, and Franceska Mila Rose behind her, her breasts dangling above the Queen of Hueco Mundo's head.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki," the blond woman said.

"I came like your friend here asked me, Harribel," Ichigo shouted. "Now, where are they?"

"How dare you speak to Queen Harribel like that!" Apacci started, but Harribel put her hand up.

"I understand your concern, but rest assured, they are fine. Besides, the one who brought you here definitely does not want any harm to come to your siblings."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Simple, Ichigo," the veiled woman said, causing him to look at her. She removed her veil, revealing a young woman looking only a couple years older than him, small red markings down the sides of her face and tiny bat-like wings on the sides of her head. Without the markings, it looked like a face he had only seen in photos, but the face still made his eyes go wide. "It's me, Ichigo."

Ichigo could hardly believe his eyes, the woman in front of him resembling the one person he never thought he'd see again.

"M-m-mom?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's me. I'm an Arrancar."

"But how? I thought Grand Fisher ate your soul after Yhwach took away your powers."

"Well, when your father slayed Grand Fisher, my soul split from Fisher's, and I became an Arrancar."

"Wait. When did dad slay-?"

"Don't worry about that right now. Let's just focus on what you have to do before Harribel lets you see the other girls."

"Well, what do I have to do?"

Harribel stood up, and her right arm changed into a normal arm. Her Fracción stripped themselves of their clothing, making Ichigo blush as he realized what it is they wanted him to do.

"So, that's it, huh?"

He turned to look at his mother, who just giggled at him.

"Yep. Harribel, can I go first? It's been so long since me and Ichigo had time together."

"Sorry, Masaki, but you have to attend to our other 'guests'."

"Alright. Save some of your cum for mommy, Ichigo."

Ichigo watched his mother leave, the sway of her hips very hypnotizing. He was brought out of his staring by the feeling of his cock getting between two globes of super softness. Looking down, he saw it was Harribel giving him a titfuck.

"I saw how much you enjoyed it when Orihime gave you one of these, so I hope you enjoy mine," she said.

"Wait, what? You all spied on us last night?"

"Of course we did. What other reason would we grab the ones you had intercourse with in order to see how good you were?"

Ichigo would've retorted, but Harribel increased the pressure, silencing him. He soon came from the sensation, covering Harribel with his semen. The three women sneered at him.

"How dare you cover her with your-!" Apacci began, but was stopped by Harribel.

"Relax, girls. We wanted to know more about this." She took some off the top of her head, and took a lick. "Hmm. It certainly has an interesting flavor, though not unpleasant, just as Masaki said." She scooped up some off her head and her front, and held it out. "Try some."

The Tres Bestias reluctantly did so, finding the taste strange, though pleasant.

"It does indeed have an interesting flavor," Sung-sun said, her right hand covering her mouth.

"It is surprisingly delicious," Mila Rose said.

"Eh, not as bad as I thought it'd be," Apacci said.

"It appears Ichigo is still wanting more," Harribel noted. "Tell us, what would you like for us to do next?"

"Well, while your servants have their turn with my cock, how about you let me lick your pussy?"

"Hmm. I believe I recall your mother mentioning how adept you were at 'eating out a woman', I believe she called it. Very well. Let's see just how good you are at it. Girls, if you would be so kind as to service his cock together."

Harribel squatted down on Ichigo's face, the boy groaning as he had a new pussy to eat out. His tongue flicked Harribel's clit, forcing a moan of pleasure to escape her lips.

"My, you went right for my, um, 'G-spot', I believe it's called. Masaki was right. It does feel good. And girls, why have you not started?"

"We thought for a moment that he had hurt you," Mila Rose said.

"I am quite fine. From what Masaki said, even if he uses his teeth, it would still feel good. So don't worry about me, and just service his cock."

The three women did as they were told. Sung-sun got into a sitting position, waiting on Mila Rose. The lioness Arrancar lifted her mamms, and wrapped them around the Substitute Soul Reaper's second Zanpakutō. The snake Arrancar then grounded her ass against Mila Rose's chest and Ichigo's cock, making him groan in pleasure. Then Apacci bent down, and took the head of his cock in her mouth while her hands teased his balls. Ichigo groaned into Harribel's pussy, making her moan in pleasure. Everyone kept up with what they were doing until Ichigo and Harribel reached orgasm, Ichigo's seed covering Sung-sun's back and the other two Fraccións' fronts while Harribel's juices splashed all over Ichigo's face. As Harribel got off of Ichigo's face, the Tres Bestias wondered what to do with the seed that had covered them.

"Great," Apacci said sarcastically.

"He covered up with this stuff," Mila Rose said.

"How do we get clean?" Sung-sun asked.

"Lick it off of each other," Ichigo said casually.

"What?!" the three of them said.

"That's how my girls cleaned themselves up after I covered them in my seed. After all, they didn't want to waste it. Then, they shared it with one another."

"I see," Harribel said. "They did indeed do that. Girls?"

They knew what she wanted them to do, so they reluctantly started licking each other clean, starting with Sung-sun. The snake Arrancar moaned as her fellow Fracción cleaned her back and ass with their tongues. Once she was clean, the antelope and lioness Arrancars moved to Sung-sun's face, stopping just short of her lips. Looking to their queen, she nodded, gesturing to them that it might not be as bad as they think. With a bit of reluctance, they opened their mouths, and engaged in a three-way kiss, swapping spit and sharing seed. Once they finished, Mila Rose and Sung-sun started cleaning up the antelope Arrancar, making sure to get behind the horn. Then once they shared the seed, Apacci and Sung-sun got to work cleaning up Mila Rose. The lioness Arrancar moaned as her compatriots licked her breasts, even nibbling and sucking on her nipples like they saw the humans and Soul Reapers do the previous night. Then they shared the seed with each other, making themselves clean.

"So, now what?" Apacci asked.

"Now, you lick my face clean, and we share Harribel's juices," Ichigo said.

"What?" the Fracción asked.

"Well, it's been quite entertaining so far," Harribel said. "Watching you lick each other clean and then sharing with one another has me quite, um, what's the word I'm looking for, Kurosaki?"

"Well, it can be any of these words. Horny, aroused, wet, soaked."

"Well, that's what I mean. So, do as he said."

They reluctantly did as their queen said, slowly licking Ichigo's face clean. Once that was done, they leaned in, and met Ichigo's mouth in a four-way kiss. They had to admit that the feel of Ichigo's tongue against their own was actually good. Once that was done, Harribel positioned herself right at the Tensa Zangetsu between his legs before lowering herself down. When his cock broke her barrier, a tear fell from her eyes as blood leaked out.

"Queen Harribel!" the three Fracción cried, seeing their queen bleed.

"It doesn't quite feel as good as your women made it seem."

"Well, that's because your hymen was just broken, which must mean this is your first time," Ichigo said.

"Ah, yes. I remember your mother saying how it always hurts when a woman loses her virginity."

"Yeah, so don't force yourself. Just let yourself adjust to the length before doing anything else."

"You are much more gentle than you were with your women, even your sisters."

"Well, my sisters put an aphrodisiac in our drinks last night, and it made us too horny to hold back."

"I see."

Harribel took Ichigo's advice, and waited a bit for the pain to ebb away before she started going up and down on Ichigo's cock. Ichigo grabbed hold of her hips, stopping her.

"Did it not feel good?"

"Oh, it feels good, but I believe you're forgetting something I believe you saw us do," Ichigo said, gesturing toward Harribel's servants.

"Ah, of course. Sung-sun, if you please."

Sung-sun walked over to her queen and their guest, hovering above Ichigo's face before she squatted down on his face. Ichigo started eating out the snake's pussy while his hips thrust up to meet Harribel's groin, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

Mila Rose and Apacci started fingering themselves while they watched their comrade and their queen engage in intercourse with a… man. The thought of their queen willingly doing this for a Soul Reaper was unbelievable, let alone a male. However, the sight was arousing.

Ichigo and the two Arrancars were close to reaching her limit, and pulled Sung-sun's face to hers, kissing her servant as they all came. Once their orgasms died down, Harribel pulled back, noticing her servant's flushed face.

"Sung-sun, why did you not kiss back?" Harribel asked.

"You just surprised me when you kissed me, and I didn't know what to do," she said.

"Well, his women did it, and remembering that, I acted upon impulse. It was not unpleasant, though."

"No, it wasn't."

The two of them got up, and Harribel looked toward Apacci.

"Apacci, lick Sung-sun's juices off of our guest's face. Sung-sun, go on and put his member in your pussy so that the pain will ebb away by the time Apacci cleans his face. Then while you're riding his cock, I want Apacci to allow him to 'eat her out'."

Her two servants did as they were told, Apacci commenting on Sung-sun's juices tasting pretty good. Once Ichigo's face was clean and the pain of having Sung-sun's virginity taken had ebbed away significantly enough, Apacci sat on his face, and Sung-sun started riding Ichigo, the Substitute Soul Reaper thrust his hips up and started eating out the antelope Arrancar. Sung-sun kissed Apacci as they came after only a few minutes, Apacci reluctantly returning it. Sung-sun moved away so Apacci could allow her hymen to be broken while Mila Rose licked his face clean, commenting on the taste of Apacci's juices. Once that was done, they did as the others did. As they approached orgasm, they decided to make out. It started out uneasy, turning passionate as they all reached orgasm. Once that was done, Harribel told her servants to move aside as she cleaned up Ichigo's face herself.

"Mmm, your juices taste good, Mila Rose," the queen of Hueco Mundo said.

"Thank you for your praise, Queen Harribel," the lioness said, blushing a light shade of pink at being called tasty by someone as high as Harribel.

"Now, lie on your back so Kurosaki can take your virginity while Sung-sun and Apacci can get into a, um, what's it called again when one person lays on top of another?"

"It's called a sixty-nine position," Ichigo said.

"Why do you call it that?" Apacci asked.

"Hey, I didn't come up with the name."

"Excuse me for questioning your orders, my queen, but why can I not just ride him like the rest of you did?"

"Because I'm sure he doesn't want to eat out something with his seed. Correct?"

"That's right. Only gay men would want to eat or drink semen."

Ichigo shuddered, which made the girls believe it was not a pleasant experience for him. The Fracción did as told. Ichigo plunged his cock in, and swiftly broke her hymen. After giving her a few minutes to adjust, he started pumping in and out, slowly at first to get her used to the feeling. Harribel sat on Mila Rose's face, making the lioness wonder what to do.

"Don't be shy, Mila Rose. Go on and eat me out."

Mila Rose did as her queen told her, making the shark woman moan as her servant ate her out. The moans coming from Harribel, as well as the sounds of the two Arrancars eating each other out behind him, aroused him, and he started picking up the pace. As they came close, Harribel grabbed the sides of Ichigo's head, and smashed her lips against his. Ichigo gladly returned the kiss as his thrusts went into overdrive. They all came at once. Ichigo pulled out, and the other two Fraccións cleaned up Mila Rose's face while Harribel cleaned the juices off Ichigo's cock. Once the two girls finished cleaning her face, they shared it with Mila Rose, all of them much more into it now.

"My queen, your juices are even more delicious than we thought it would be," Sung-sun said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, and the combined taste of all our juices on Ichigo's cock is quite delicious as well," Harribel said.

"Well, think we can go see my mother and the girls you kidnapped now?" Ichigo asked, wanting to see how they were.

"Of course. Girls, let's take him to see them."

They followed their queen, Ichigo right behind them, admiring the way their asses swayed side-to-side. He pulled his eyes up, needing to know what his mom was doing with the others, unknown to what would soon await him.

As the group continued to wander Hueco Mundo, Ichigo kept finding his eyes landing on the four sets of hamburger buns in front of him. After 10 minutes, they stopped in front of a huge door.

"They're in there?" Ichigo asked Harribel.

"Yes, they are, but-," Harribel started but stopped when Ichigo kicked the door open.

"Everyone are you-?" Ichigo started, only to receive a shock.

He saw Chappy, Tatsuki and Ikumi masturbating like their lives depended on it. Yuzu and Karin were suckling on their mother's nipples, but something was wrong with them. They looked as tall as 16-year-olds, and had T&A the size of Yoruichi's. Speaking of Yoruichi, she, Kūkaku, Orihime, Rukia, and Senna were the only ones not participating in the events. In fact, they seemed to be resisting whatever was going on.

Masaki looked to see her son's shocked expression.

"I see you gave my friends a good time," she said.

"That's all you have to say? What's going on here? What happened to Yuzu and Karin? Why are they older?"

"Oh, right. See, my spirit energy acts like an aphrodisiac, arousing all spiritually-aware people around me. As for Yuzu and Karin, they're not older. It's my milk. See, you know how milk helps you grow? Mine can do that at accelerated rate. They've drank so much, their asses have gotten bigger."

"What about their height?"

"To better compliment their assets. Now, baby boy, how about you use your Bankai while I use my Resurrección?"

"Why?"

"I just think it'll be more fun that way."

Ichigo decided to not question her further. He activated his Bankai, but decided to drop his pants, revealing his boner, which everyone could swear was bigger than before.

"Ooh, I can't wait to have that inside of me. Ooh, right. Girls, let go off mommy's nipples so she can play with Ichigo."

The two older-looking twins reluctantly did so, moaning softly at the absence of their mother's delicious milk filling their mouths. They went to each other to satisfy their hunger, more energetic than they've ever been about anything.

Masaki smiled as her daughters molested each other. Then she stuck her hand into her cleavage. Ichigo noticed more of her arm went inside of her cleavage without coming out the other end than physically possible. Then again, he has seen and done stranger things, so why comment? She pulled out what looked like a double-ended dildo with a guard right smack dab in the middle that looked like the balls of a cock.

"Fuck, Succubus!" she said as she plunged it into her asshole.

A purple puff of smoke appeared. Once it cleared, Ichigo's blush and the twitching of his erection intensified. His mother was now clad in what looked like a super-tight one-piece swimsuit with four holes, two right were her erect nipples were, the other two giving easy access to pussy and asshole, the latter of which had the head of her blade sticking out. She had also grown wings, and the markings on her face were replaced with a small bat right in the center of her forehead. Her T&A had grown much bigger, the largest Ichigo had ever laid eyes on.

Only seconds after his mother's transformation did the effects of her release come out full force. The girls who had been holding themselves back could not take it anymore, and went into a frenzy. Orihime ran to Tatsuki, and they started molesting each other like they had been without food for years. Rukia hopped on top of Chappy (AN: I just cannot stop it), bouncing on her Gigai's face like she had no choice. Yoruichi and Kūkaku started back on what they were doing before being captured, only with over 10 times the intensity. Senna practically jumped on top of Ikumi, sucking out her milk like she had never had anything to drink in her life. The Arrancars had no chance of resisting either. Harribel's three servants started assaulting her immediately after Masaki's release. Ichigo's sisters went even more intense in their molesting.

While the girls were aggressively playing with each other, Masaki was already blowing her son's extremely huge cock, the young half-Quincy thrusting his hips against his mother, his balls slapping hard against her throat. At nearly the same time, he was pumping in her pussy. With the speed of Bankai, he was able to fuck both holes so fast, there was only a few nanoseconds of time where he was not inside of one of his mother's holes. After a few minutes, he decided to unleash his seed in the one hole he never unloaded in, his mother's pussy. He then pulled out of her, and before he could choose who to do next, Ikumi jumped on top of him.

"You're always complaining about work, but if give me a good time, I'll give you a month off with your regular pay," Ikumi said, trying to get Ichigo's wide head inside of her pussy.

Ichigo grabbed her hips, keeping her from getting down.

"Triple the pay, plus use of your holes anytime I want," Ichigo said, knowing she'd break. "Also, you've got to tie yourself in shibari ropes all the time under your clothes unless I say otherwise. In fact, in my off time, you have to do what I say, and I pay you in seed."

"Deal! Just give me your cock!"

"Alright."

Ichigo pulled down Ikumi on his cock, making her scream as she was filled with a cock for the first time in years, especially with one as big as Ichigo's.

Masaki smirked, having gotten the story from Rukia about Ikumi. She pinched the head of the dildo that was so deeply embedded in her asshole, and pulled it out with a pop, the balls filled with tons of Ichigo's semen as well as her own juices. She stuck one end in her pussy, the other end and the balls sticking out almost as big as Ichigo's. She got behind Ikumi, and plunged the other end inside of Ikumi's asshole. The other mother moaned in ecstasy as both of her holes were stuffed. Ichigo and his mother soon unleashed tons of semen inside of Ikumi's holes. Ichigo looked at his mother's cock-shaped sword.

"How did-?" he started, but his mom cut him off.

"When I put my almost my entire sword in my asshole or pussy while I'm in my Resurrección, it absorbs most of your semen and mixes it with my own juices, filling this balls. Then when I stick one end in my pussy while the balls have your seed in them, some of it comes out of the other end. The end in my pussy acts like a sensor so I can feel the tightness around the other end as if it was a real cock."

"I'd ask how that's possible, but there are more holes for me to pound into oblivion."

"How about we give Tatsuki and her friend a good time?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them approached Tatsuki and Orihime, the friends getting into doggy-style as the mother-son pair approached them. Masaki took the tomboy she became acquainted with when her soon was four while Ichigo pumped the princess. After cumming inside of them, they double-teamed Senna, the other Arrancars, and fucked each of the other pairs side-by-side. Once that was done, Masaki's balls were empty.

Masaki and all the other girls lined up on their hands and knees, presenting their holes to Ichigo. Ichigo then started using his Bankai's special ability to plunge into all their hole, front and back, so fast, each girl only had him out of them for a nanosecond before he filled them up again. He kept this up for over an hour before he finally came all over their fronts. Once everyone was cleaned up, Masaki de-activated her Resurrección, then put her sword back, and pulled out a necklace that would suppress her spiritual pressure. Then Ichigo de-activated his Bankai. They all collapsed on the huge bed in the center of the room, tired out.

"Ichigo, think Urahara can get me a good Gigai to hold back my spirit energy?"

"I'm sure he can. Why?"

"I want to go back home with you, and see my goofy husband again."

"Sorry, mom, but he took over Squad 8 after the battle with the Quincies brought on by the guy who took your Quincy powers, and we hardly ever see him, if at all."

"Oh. Well, I still want to be with my children."

"That's good. By the way, even if Ikumi ends up thinking what happened was a dream or totally forgets what happened, make sure Ikumi at least believes the deal we made here."

"I'll be sure to do that. Tatsuki told me all about it, and she should compensate you for all your hard work in more than just cash. Sleep tight, sweetie."

"Sweet dreams, mom."

Everyone snuggled up, and went to sleep.

* * *

hope you liked this.


	8. Ichigo gets a plume and a kitty

here's the next chapter. it's based on episode 238 when Haineko and Tobiume ambush Ichigo. enjoy.

* * *

Tobiume and Haineko walked through the woods, searching for Hyōrinmaru. Haineko was complaining about how her "darling" was nowhere to be found while Tobiume wondered if he went off in search for Tōshirō. She overheard him say that when Muramasa split Hyōrinmaru from his master, he forgot everything, even his own name. She felt sorry for the ice dragon man, especially since his former master and hers loved each other very much.

As they continued to walk, they sensed a very powerful spiritual pressure. From a distance, they saw it was Ichigo Kurosaki. They knew Muramasa had his eye on the boy, and although they didn't know why, their eyes were on him as if he was the most delicious-looking meal in the world.

"Mmm, I can't wait to put that in my special pussy," the nekomimi said.

"No way," the kimono-clad girl said. "You'll probably scare him away."

"Look, I've got the best figure between us, so if anyone's getting that hunk, it's me."

"Well, I heard that Shirayuki's partner has also caught his eye from time-to-time, which would mean it's not just overinflated airheads he'd be willing to make love to."

"Oh, really? Tell you what. We'll both play with him, and whoever makes him cum more wins. Also, the loser has to do whatever the winner says for a week, no questions asked."

"You're on."

The two female Zanpakutō spirits shook hands, and got into position. Tobiume let her bells ring, causing Ichigo to turn his head.

"Was that a bell?" the Substitute Soul Reaper asked himself as he turned his head, trying to figure out which direction the sound came from. "It didn't sound like Kenpachi's, so whose could it have? Well, I can't stick around to find out. I have to get find Muramasa, and stop him."

Before he could take another step, he saw an orange ray of light, which then wrapped around him. Then, he was pulled into the forest, and landed on his back. When he opened his eyes, he saw two women staring down at him.

One had a pink tail, cat ears and pink fur over her body. The fur covering her upper body looked like it was meant to look like a sexy, and left her shoulders and midsection bare. The fur on her left leg almost looked like a stocking while a huge amount of fun looked like a pair of puffy pants you'd find on someone with a thin upper body and a fatter lower section. Though from her legs, he figured she wasn't that fat. The other one was slightly shorter, looking about Rukia's height. She was wearing a white kimono with a light-yellow obi sash.

"What is this, and what do you want?" the orange-haired boy asked the pair of women. "Are you Zanpakutō?"

"Yes, we are," Tobiume said, clearly the one who used the Kidō on him since the other end of the tendril was on the middle and index finger on her left hand. "My name is Tobiume, and I used Bakudō # 9, Hōrin on you."

She lifted her right arm, and shot another one at a nearby tree, and pulled Ichigo too the tree. He struggled to free himself, but to no avail. Then the cat-like lady walked up to him, and gave him a suggestive smile. Ichigo knew what that meant, considering back when he and Unohana went at it. (AN: refer to chapter 2)

"And I'm Haineko," she said, untying his obi sash and pulling his pants off. As her fingers took hold of the waistband of his boxers, she leaned in real close, pressing her chest against his and moving her mouth to his ear, purring against it. "And we're gonna have a lot of fun with you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo could do nothing at the moment except let the Zanpakutō spirits do what they wanted to him. Haineko removed her top, revealing boobs about the same size as Rangiku's. Tobiume took off her kimono, revealing a nice, plump rump and perky breasts about as big as his classmate, Ryō's.

"Huh, so you've actually got some curves under that kimono of yours."

"Of course. My kimono hides my curves, so you can't exactly call me flat anymore."

"No, but I'm still bigger than you are, so ha!"

"Well, we'll see which one does better."

The two Zanpakutō turned back to Ichigo, the orange-haired boy glad they stopped arguing.

"I'll undo the Kidō I used on you on one condition," Tobiume said.

"Let me guess, have sex with you?" Ichigo asked.

"Until we can barely move a muscle," Haineko said.

"Fine." 'But you may regret it,' Ichigo mentally finished.

He's had sex with Retsu Unohana, and whenever she had free time, she'd come see him, and he'd fuck her hard. Ichigo has gotten quite skilled at sex thanks to all his sessions with the Squad 4 captain.

Tobiume undid the binds, but the moment she did, Ichigo jumped them, surprising the two Zanpakutō girls. Before they even had time to think, Ichigo thrust his second Zangetsu between Haineko's boobs and the head into her mouth.

"You, started using those tits and mouth of yours to make my cock feel good." Haineko did as he said, totally turned on by how commanding he was being. He smirked as the cat didn't even complain. Then he looked at Tobiume, and her pussy tingled as she saw the look he gave her. "Get up, turn around, and bend over so I can play with that ass of yours."

Tobiume did as Ichigo said as well, also too turned on to do anything but what he told her to do. As she raised up her behind, she felt herself grow warm as she felt his eyes taking in every inch of her rear. While she didn't have much to brag about up front, she knew her ass was a sight to behold. Sometimes, she'd fall on her front on purpose, sometimes hoping to get Hyōrinmaru's attention. Unfortunately, he seemed to be just as clueless about her feelings as his master was about her former master's feelings.

Her train of thought was cut off as she suddenly felt Ichigo's hand squeeze her right butt cheek, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure, which was like music to the orange-haired boy's ears. Ichigo used his other hand to knead the other cheek, making Tobiume moan even more. He removed his hands, but before she could even whine at the loss of contact, his hand came down on her ass hard, making her wince at how hard it was. He kept it up though, every hit harder than the last until he couldn't do it any harder. She was cumming like crazy, her juices spraying all over Haineko, whose face was right under Tobiume's pussy. She had to admit, her ass and pussy did look tasty.

After fifteen minutes of spanking the short girl's ass and having the feline purr with his cock in her mouth, he finally came in Haineko's mouth. The feline eagerly drank all of his seed, loving her first taste of semen. For years, she had been forced to watch her lazy ex-master get laid, but she was glad to finally get some herself. Once she got the last drop, Ichigo pulled out of her mouth.

"Alright, you kinky kitty, get into the same position your friend here did so I can play with that tail of yours while she's blowing me."

Ichigo's language and his confidence made her even wetter. She got up, and pulled down the fur there, showcasing an ass about as fat as her ex-master's. Tobiume turned around, and put the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue while slowly getting as much as she could. Ichigo didn't like how she was doing it, so he grabbed a hold of the back of her head, and forced her down, the head hitting the back of her throat.

"Do it slow, and I might not put it in your pussy or ass."

Tobiume nodded as she proceeded to blow him hard, licking and sucking on his cock as if her life depended on it. Ichigo smiled as she got more into it, and turned his attention back to the nekomimi. He raised his hand, and brought it down on her ass hard. he did just like he did Tobiume, only with more force and insulting comments about how much of a slut Haineko was, only making her much wetter. After twenty minutes, he unleashed his load into Tobiume's mouth, making the shorter Zanpakutō proud to have gotten to taste semen before her former master.

"Now, get side-by-side, put your hands against the trees, and raise your asses as high as you can."

The two sword spirits did as he said, showing their red asses to Ichigo. They were about as red as Monkey's ass, but right now he focused on the two sluts before him.

"Now, who should I fuck first?"

"What's going on here?!" a female voice said.

Ichigo's entire body went stiff, and he reluctantly turned around to see just who caught him and the Zanpakutō spirits, but he let out a small smile when he saw he had been caught by two girls.

* * *

hope you liked this. sorry for cutting it there, but I feel like I should start off next chapter with who caught them, and there are multiple groupings I see happening. the first one on my mind might lead to a story separate from this one that follows the next chapter. we'll see then, won't we?


	9. more than one way to free a zanpakuto

alright, hope y'all like this chapter.

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he saw Rangiku Matsumoto, the sexiest Lieutenant in the 13 Court Guard Squads, staring at his impressive junk. Next to her was a girl about Tobiume's height, and judging from the sash on her right arm, she was a Lieutenant as well.

"Ichigo, what are you doing with our Zanpakutō?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, long story short, the short one used a Kidō on me, and they said they'd only let me go if I had sex with them until they couldn't move," the orange-haired Substitute Soul Reaper explained.

"Well, how about letting me have a go?" the busty lieutenant said, hefting her giants tits.

"Now, just hold on, hag!" Haineko said, stomping over to her former master. "We got him, so we get dibs!"

Ichigo grabbed hold of Haineko's tail, causing her to stumble.

"I don't recall telling you to move away from the tree. Now, get back there, or you won't get this," Ichigo threatened, gesturing to his second Zanpakutō.

"Right."

The two lieutenants were shocked.

"How did you get Rangiku's Zanpakutō to do what you say?" the short girl asked.

"Well, after a few sessions with Unohana, I kinda got the confidence to dominate women, though I still manage to hide that part of me consistently."

"Wait, Captain Unohana? You've fucked with Captain Unohana?"

"Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that."

"You know, that does explain what she does on her vacations and why I get a whiff of sex from her. Still, as soon as you finish with my Zanpakutō and Momo's, you're giving it to me."

"Alright, I will, and- Wait. Momo? I swear I heard that name before. I think I overheard Rukia talk about how Tōshirō grew up with someone with that name."

"Yeah, that's her right there."

"Oh, I see. Well, nice to meet you. Sorry it was under these circumstances."

Momo just stared at his junk, noting how it looked different from Toshiro's. Then again, it has been years since they bathed together. It could look different now.

"It's alright," Momo said. "Um, could you teach me how to make a guy feel good?"

The three girls looked at Momo like she had grown an extra head.

"I thought you wanted my Captain to be your first," Rangiku said.

"I do, but I just mean like how to make a man feel good with my hands and mouth."

"Oh. So you can know how to make my Captain feel good?"

"Uh, well, uh, um…"

Momo was blushing furiously, but Rangiku was right on the money.

"Well, I'm sure that would be alright. Would that do, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, that's okay with me. Besides, I prefer myself to not be an ice sculpture."

Everyone knew what he was saying, and totally agreed.

"Before I do, however, I've got to deal with these two."

Everyone turned to the two Zanpakutō spirits, their bright-red cheeks shaking in anticipation of Ichigo pounding them like no other. He walked over to Tobiume, making Haineko jealous.

"Don't be jealous of her. I'm just starting with the Zanpakutō with the slightly less attractive body."

Ichigo plunged into the Zanpakutō spirit's asshole, making her moan as he filled her up.

Momo and Rangiku looked in awe at the way he pounded the brunette, and from the sounds she was making, they figured Ichigo must be hitting all the right spots, because she had a hilarious ahegao . After twenty minutes, he unleashed his load inside of the Zanpakutō. When he pulled out, Tobiume collapsed from exhaustion, and Ichigo moved to Haineko. As Ichigo fucked the pussycat's pussy, Momo moved over to Tobiume.

"Tobiume, why'd you join Muramasa?" the lieutenant asked her Zanpakutō.

"I was tired of hearing you talk about him, and how you believed there was good inside of him," the Zanpakutō told her former master. "It was so frustrating, trying to get you to see the truth."

Momo's eyes widened, but she was glad she knew the reason, and decided to tell Tobiume something.

"Well, while we're on that subject, there's something I need to confess. I no longer believe that."

This statement caused Tobiume to look at Momo with a surprised expression.

"Come again?" Tobiume asked, wanting to make sure she understood what Momo was saying.

"I accepted the fact that Aizen was never really good. I actually believed that he was evil after he stabbed me and cut Tōshirō, but I've been trying to convince myself otherwise. Some time ago, I finally realized no matter how hard I tried, I'd never be able to convince myself otherwise."

Tobiume could hardly believe it. Momo said that cursed man's name without calling him 'captain'. Moreover, Momo

"So, what you're saying is that I basically turned my back on you for nothing?" Momo nodded, which made Tobiume's face heat up in embarrassment. "When did you finally realize it?"

"During the Winter War, when Aizen tricked everyone into fighting me and I saw the pain in Tōshirō's eyes when he found Hyōrinmaru's blade went through me. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Tobiume. Maybe then, you wouldn't have joined Muramasa."

"You might be right. I'm sorry for betraying you for something so pointless."

The two of them smiled before making up by making out.

While those two were doing that, Ichigo had switched positions so that Haineko was on her back and Rangiku could speak to her Zanpakutō.

"What did I do that made you want to join Muramasa?" Rangiku asked the nekomimi Zanpakutō spirit.

"Always having fun," the Zanpakutō said, confusing Rangiku.

"How could me having fun be the reason you left?"

"Look at what I'm doing right now. How much have I gotten to do this before now? Not even one time. You've been laid while I laid on the sidelines, watching you have fun with men."

Rangiku couldn't believe that was all it was. She shook her head as Ichigo unloaded a lot of semen in the nekomimi's pussy before pulling out.

"Well, if you just asked me if you could join in some of my fun, I would've let you."

"Wait. You mean, I could've been fucking a whole lot more if I just asked you?" Rangiku nodded, and Haineko's face heated up. "Okay, now I just feel totally silly."

"So, from now on, when you want to join in, just ask me, and I'll let you."

The two of them then did as the other girl and Zanpakutō, and made out. When the girls all pulled away, the Zanpakutō received a slight jolt of pain as Muramasa's control over them was broken.

"We're free from Muramasa's control!" Tobiume said before giving Momo a big bear hug.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Momo said, returning the hug with the same amount of enthusiasm if not more.

"Wait, I thought we had to beat you to break it," Rangiku said. "At least, that's what Renji told us."

"Maybe once you made us realize how pointless our reasons for joining Muramasa were, that reconnected us," Haineko said.

"I guess that makes sense. What do you think Ichigo?" Rangiku asked as she turned only to see the Substitute Soul Reaper gone, and a note on the tree.

Momo grabbed the note and everyone moved in close to see what it said.

'Sorry for bailing, but I _was _on my way to find Muramasa when you nabbed me. Plus, Tobiume and Haineko said I was free to go after I fucked them so hard they could barely move. Also, Momo didn't specify who she wanted to teach her how to make a guy feel good. You can take care of that part, right, Rangiku?

Signed,

Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper'

"Man, I can't believe he just bailed on us!" Rangiku said, pissed off that he ran off before giving her a taste of his second Zanpakutō.

"Well, stopping Muramasa is the first priority, so should you really be upset that he left to do that?" Momo told her friend.

"Well, I guess not, but after all this is over, I'm gonna go after him, and make him fuck with me."

"Yeah, he was a good fuck, and I wanted some in my tailhole," Haineko said.

"Then you and I will go and fuck with him together!"

"First, we should tell the others that beating them isn't the only way to break the Zanpakutō from Muramasa's control," Momo said.

"Momo's right," Tobiume said.

"Then, let's go!" Haineko and Rangiku said in unison as they ran.

"And we need to go the other way!" Momo and Tobiume said, mimicking the other two.

"We knew that!" the busty pair said as they turned on their heels, and ran the right direction. Tobiume leaned in to whisper in Momo's ear.

"While they're doing that, we can have fun with Tōshirō and Hyōrinmaru."

"Sounds good."

The petite duo got up, and after Tobiume got dressed and Haineko came back for her clothes, they all went to give their report.

* * *

hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
